


Revelata

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Little Sebby [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agni is awesome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little!Sebastian, Medical Procedures, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Multiple, Papa!Agni, Poor Sebastian, Sebastian needs a hug, Serious Injuries, Tissue Warning, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: /Revelata/- (Latin).English Translation- Revealed.After a battle with William T. Spears leaves Sebastian severely wounded, Agni finds out something he wasn't supposed to.
Relationships: Agni & Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & William T. Spears
Series: Little Sebby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Revelata

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo dear readers! Just a quick little note for you all before we take into our story today. Something to enhance your experience, anyways.
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is "Make You Feel My Love" by Lea Michele (Or, Glee cast, if you wanna get technical because iTunes be picky like that). If you happen to listen to it when you reach the sentence "A red flag was raised at that.", you will hear what I heard as a back track for the scene that comes after. And have tissues. It will get emotional. 
> 
> And Tori, when you read this: TOWELSSSSSS.
> 
> Enjoy folks!

It was supposed to be so simple.

When Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill the Indian drug traffickers who had been responsible for the deaths of ten Englishmen, it was not an issue. A label on the drug showed a lower dosage than what was actually given, and for those with a low tolerance, it ended up being a fatal overdose. He was simply following orders. The two hundred men down by the docks were so very easy to take down. It did not matter in the least that the drug lord himself, Chandan Mallick, was the only one who had the drug on hand. The other dealers were just as culpable. Sebastian was doing all of England a service by getting rid of the dealers that were peddling drugs onto the streets, and possibly saving lives in the process.

However, William T. Spears of the Soul Collections department, and a grim reaper by trade, did not see the heroism in the act. Instead, he saw extra overtime.

Sebastian Michaelis was never on the good side of any reaper- except possibly Grell Sutcliffe, but the flamboyant red reaper’s crush on him was of a more obsessive nature, and he did not technically count that as good- but as a demon, there was possibly no reaper who loathed him more than Will.

Though Will was far more stoic in his demeanor, he had no issues with using his scythe to make a point. Sebastian, while more emotional, did attempt to keep things civil. Alas, when Will was not interested in doing so, there was very little point in trying to put off the inevitable. 

The fight between them that ensued was almost like a choreographed dance. Moves and countermoves as the two of them did battle. Ciel, having done his task, simply waited on the street, watching the two of them go at one another like rabid wolves, and taking in the entertainment. It was always interesting to watch Sebastian do battle against other supernatural creatures, no matter how utterly dull they might be.

Most dances, however, did not end in bloodshed. Unlike this one.

Though Will’s death Scythe was essentially only a pruner, used in the human world to garden, it did not mean it was any less efficient, or sharp, in a match against another creature. So when Will landed two striking blows to Sebastian’s chest, extending from one shoulder to his hip, and another from one shoulder to the hand that held his contract symbol, he wasn’t surprised. Though Sebastian did get in quite a few jabs of his own, the damage was minimal compared to what Will had done to him. When Will eventually became fed up with fighting, he simply sauntered off and left Sebastian to lick his wounds in peace.

When Sebastian came down from the rooftops he’d been on top of, Ciel was taken aback by the severity of wounds. These were no cuts or scratches. These were gashes that were deep. Jagged edges of flesh were hanging off of him, and Ciel swore he could see some bone toward the shoulder. The only time he could recall Sebastian getting wounds this severe were after they escaped The Campania, and The Undertaker had sliced him that way with his death scythe. But this time was different. This time there were  _two_.  
  
Ciel quickly weighed his options. There was no way Sebastian could make it back to the manor in the condition he was in. Their best bet was to get to the townhouse nearby. Hopefully Agni would be well versed enough in medicine to be able to treat his wounds somehow. If anybody could, he could with that blessed hand of his.

They’d walked together in awkward gait, Sebastian struggling to even amble along beside his master. Occasionally a cough produced some blood that spattered on the cobblestone beneath them. It felt like hours before the sweet sight of the Phantomhive Townhouse greeted both weary travelers.

When Ciel at last knocked on the heavy front doors, Sebastian seemed dazed and barely able to stand. Though Ciel never admitted weakness or fear, he couldn’t help feeling a ripple of worry go through him. Sebastian couldn’t be injured this badly. It was _impossible_. His shield and sword could not afford to have a chink in the armor. And yet, here they were. It was as backwards as he’d ever felt things being since the day his mansion burned.

It was a horrible few moments between when when they arrived and when the doors opened. But finally, the knob moved, and there was an overwhelming sense of relief when the door itself moved.

Agni’s smiling face opened the door, only to drop instantly and grow alarmed at the sight of Sebastian. He felt his heartbeat quicken, and panic take hold in his gut. It had been six months since the Phantomhive butler had taken ill, and they’d seen each other and wrote each other plenty in that time, but he’d never imagined anything like _this_ could ever happen to him.

“Lord Phantomhive, what happened to him?!” The question was alarmed as he slung an arm around Sebastian to hold the other man up.

“We were the unfortunate target of a drug dealer attack. Sebastian jumped in front of me to save me, but unfortunately, he was badly wounded. Can you treat him?” He asked, coming up with an easy lie.

“Of course, of course. Please, come in.” Agni said, but never took his eyes off of Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes were glassy, and there was blood at the corners of his mouth. His skin somehow lost what little luster it had, and he appeared painted red by the blood running from his deep wounds. He was as close to dead as he’d ever seen anyone, and that scared him.

This was not just anyone he was treating. This was his _Shishu_ , his little _Sebby_. The little boy who loved listening to him tell stories and came to his Papa for comfort, and who he’d taken care of while in the worst of illnesses. The fact that  his  little one looked like  that  was nearly enough to make him cry. But he did not, for fear of revealing their secret and of arousing suspicion.

As he picked up Sebastian to carry to treat him, his eyes fluttered open briefly. The eyes were glazed over with pain and confusion, but one word managed to escape his lips.

“Papa?”

He thanked Kali that Ciel and his master were not there to hear that.

“Yes, Sebby. Not to worry. Papa will help you get better.” He promised in a low voice. 

“Papa… Hurts…”

“Yes, Papa knows it hurts. Papa will try and fix it very soon.” He said, and took him into one of the guest bedrooms, laying him down onto it.

When the door was shut, he got to work.

There were first aid tools in every room, thankfully. He did not have to go far for that. Mercifully, he did have medical training. After vowing to protect the prince, he’d studied medicine for hours and weeks at a stretch whenever he had the spare time, because if his master were injured and there were no doctor, he knew it would be up to him to take care of it.

He washed his hands in the sink, put on gloves, and set to it.

He removed Sebastian’s coat, vest and shirt. It was imperative that he get the deep wounds tended to before anything else. He cleaned the wounds carefully, making sure no trace of infection could ever get in. Then, he got out the needle and large black thread. He absolutely dreaded this, but there was simply no way around it. His boy needed stitches to keep his wound from opening, and he would have to be the one to put them in, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

The physical pain must have been agony for Sebastian, of that he was certain, but the emotional pain was excruciating for him. Illogical as it was, he felt a certain amount of guilt for what he was doing, even though it was the right thing. He should not have had to hurt his boy to help him get better. Nonetheless, he did it, despite all of the anguish it made him feel, because if his boy passed away on his watch, it would destroy him. And so he sewed him up, as quickly and carefully as he could manage, tears of blood running down his face like a crimson rain the entire time.

When it was over, Agni was shaking all over. It was done, and that was good, but it still wasn’t over. Still, though, now that the most deadly part of it had been managed, he could take moment to breathe and compose himself. He got a tissue and wiped his face, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out to calm himself down and refocusing himself. It would do no good for Sebby to see him so distressed now that the worst was behind them. He had to demonstrate calm. And so, over the space of perhaps two minutes, he reigned in his emotions as good as he was able, until he was able to carry on.

Sebby was breathing hard, the pain being so intense. But it wasn’t as bad now, at least. Slowly, it was fading to a dull throb. Finally, he could focus on other things. He heard Papa take a big breath beside him. Slowly, he turned his head. Papa was smiling at him, and ruffled his hair gently.

“Papa?”

“Yes, little one?”

“Papa ‘kay?”

“Yes, Papa is just fine.” He promised, though internally he knew it wasn’t true. “You were such a good boy for being so still for Papa during all that.” He said.

Despite the pain, Sebby beamed at the praise.

“Now, can you tell Papa if anything else hurts?”

He had to really think about that. “Hand. Little bit.” He said.

Agni took a look at it. It was indeed injured, and bleeding, but not badly.

“Can Papa take a look at your hand?”

He almost said yes, before he remembered which hand it was. The hand that held his contract symbol. “No, Papa.” He said.

“Papa needs to look at your hand, Shishu. Papa needs to make sure it won’t get infected.” He said, agreeably.

“No, Papa. I do it.” He said, holding the injured hand close to his chest.

A red flag was raised at that. Despite not being his Papa for long, Sebby never  ever  refused his help. Come to think of it, he’d asked every time he’d come if he could put on his mittens. Was there something he did not want Agni to see on his hands then?

“Shishu?” He asked gently. “Why don’t you want to let Papa see your hand?"

Sebby could have answered that in a lot of different ways. He could have lied about it, for one. But the sadness and concern in Papa’s voice made him give part of the true answer.

“When Papa sees, Papa won’t like me anymore.” He said, and tasted the bitterness of tears at the back of his throat as they stung at his eyes.

For a brief moment, Agni was stunned. Then, carefully, he pulled Sebby in close. “Little one, why on earth would you think that?”

“Because it’s true.” He sniffled. “If you know you’ll go away and then I’ll have nobody. Everybody runs when they find out. ’S why I’ve been alone all this time. ’S why I don’t have friends. Everybody leaves. Nobody wants to love me for me, but I want love too. Don’t want your love to go ‘way, Papa. It’s all I have.”

Agni gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Shishu, do you really think anything will erase all the ways you have helped me and My Prince? Do you think it will change the fact that you have saved us time and again? Do you think that my love is so fragile that it can be broken that easily? It is not. No matter what scars you may bear, the things you have done remain. They speak more of who you are than anything else.”

He sniffled, not noticing Papa carefully inching his hand toward his glove. That is, until he got close enough to reach for it.

“N-No!” He said, but it was too late. Papa got his glove, and tossed it aside. There, on his hand, was his contract symbol, shown off for all the world to see. He pulled his hand to his chest, and felt himself beginning to sob. It was all over now. Papa was going to go away, and he’d never come back.

Agni saw the tattoo for a moment, before he was able to piece together what was really going on. Pieces clicked into place like the last few pieces of a puzzle. The extraordinary fighting, the excellent cooking, and the ability to appear out of nowhere within moments of being mentioned.

He was a demon.

His faith would perhaps tell him that demons could not be trusted. But this was no ordinary demon. This was his Little Sebby, and that little boy could not lie to him about his emotions. He’d held up a human façade in so many ways for such a long time, and yet he, underneath it all, was still just as human as anyone else, in that he craved love and acceptance. He’d seen it firsthand. And he would believe his own eyes before anything else.

All of a sudden, Sebby found himself locked in big strong arms and a familiar scent. The scent of cinnamon and turmeric.

The scent of _Papa_.

Gently, he was pulled into Papa’s lap as he cried, and Papa began to hum to him. It took him a minute to really understand that Papa was holding him. When it sank in that he was, he looked up at Papa in confusion and bewilderment. Why wasn’t Papa running? Why wasn’t Papa scared? Tears still streamed down his face like crystalline beads, but Papa wiped them away.

“There is no need for tears, little one. Did I not promise that my love is not fragile? I was not lying to you when I said that. I had some suspicions in the beginning. This just proved them. But just because you are not human, does not mean that you are not loved. You are special, and the world does not always take kindly to what it does not understand. Perhaps if it stopped to think of what you needed and desired, it would not be so quick to judge. I meant what I said. Nothing will change what has happened between us, or the bond we share. You are  _my_ little boy. That will never change.” He promised.

Sebby let out a choked sob of pure relief and collapsed into Papa’s chest, crying of happiness this time. Papa just held him in an embrace that was warm and safe, as he hummed to him so gently and calmingly. All of his fear, all of his worry, all of his  _pain_ was finally proven wrong. He didn’t know how long he’d been waiting for that to happen, but he had never been so grateful to be wrong.

How long they stayed like that, he didn’t know. But he knew he’d never felt so accepted and loved in all his life, and let out a small sniffle.

“Love you, Papa.” He said. The first time he’d ever spoke those to another human being, and meant them.

Agni felt a soft smile grace his face at the words, and warmth flow through him at the sound of them. “I love you too, Sebby.”

For that moment, all the world seemed to stand still, and finally be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I cried a lot at this one. But it was a good cry.
> 
> Give the kudos as you please, and if you have ideas, drop me a comment. Y'all know how this works by now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
